Titian's Brawl
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: An all out brawl against two titans of two different organizations. From the RE Realm Albert Wesker is being pitted against Erik Destler of the STAT Realm. Who will win, in an all out it's best of 7 insane fights. Place your bets! R
1. Fighter's Information

Albert Wesker VS Erik Destler

Umbrella/STARS VS -=S.T.A.T=-

Fighter Bios:

Albert Wesker

Age:49

Affiliation:

Umbrella -Researcher

STARS – Captain, Alpha Team Leader

Agency -Unknown

Powers:

Super-human strength

Super-human agility

Super-human healing

Gold/Red slit eyes

(All abilities due to T-Virus mix injection)

Notes:

Always wears sunglasses

Decent Hand-to-hand Combat

Arrogant and loud

Unafraid

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Erik Destler

Age: 39

Affiliation:

Canadian Navel Forces – Lieutenant Commander – Forensics Investigator, Demolitions Master

Canadian Joint Task Force 2 – Lieutenant Commander – Demolitions, Forensics Investigator

Miami-DADE Crime Lab –Lieutenant - CSI level 3, Crime Lab Supervisor

-=S.T.A.T=- - Lieutenant Commander – Hunter Team: Wraith Leader, Forensics Scientist, Explosives Master

Powers:

Super-human strength due to being:

Half Cyborg – Right arm, Right Leg, Right hip and shoulder, Reinforced neck, spine and chest. (All designs based off of the Terminator T-800 Endo Skeleton design. All designs have been modified to be handled in a human body)

Extensive Regeneration Capabilities from Nano Machines placed in body to help cope with the Mechanical components.

Notes:

Wears shades no matter the lighting condition

Stands at 6'2, with an athletic/fighters build

Short Brown/Black hair gelled back but not slicked back

Instinctive "Radar" Can hear as well as sense all locations and who is inside

Excellent Hand-to-hand combatant

Unafraid to get hurt

Very analytical nature

In no way is he slow but he's not insanely fast

Weighs in at 370 pounds despite that he looks like he weighs in at 200 pounds. (Boys and girls, he has very little body fat and is basically pure muscle and very dense bones.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok people this was just a very quick or maybe multiple chapter Combat, before place up the first bit of the fight this is going to be a best of 7 fight. You people are allowed to start making bets as to who is going to kick who's ass. You can be biased, you can be not biased, you and vote for whom ever you think is going to win and break the other man.

Also this is a stats sheet in a way. I would give more information on Erik Destler, but I gave a very, very short version of a four page bio on my RP Character in -=STAT=- He is a military man, and he's the best of the best at least in this realm. Mission include those similar to taking out an Umbrella-isc Corporation only known as the Trimurivate.

That aside ladies and gentlemen, votes and bets for first bout are underway, I will post up first round in 3 days. Get cracking and let the best man win!


	2. Bout One

Bout One

Setting: Abandoned Industrial Complex

Hazard Level: Extremely High

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The complex was massive, and in a way it looked incomplete. It was of no concern to the blond hair man as he side stepped a fallen I-Beam crunching the concrete under his feet. Sniffing at disgust at the location he looked around and listened for any sounds of movement. His opponent was nearby but as to the location of that opponent he could not get a solid fix. Stepping over more rubble the blond haired man stepped up to a ledge and looked over the edge to the ground below. Broken beams and rebar's stuck out like a jagged spiked pit of death, a smirk tugged at his lips before he turned away continuing his trek through the area.

Hanging up above in the blackness was a black military clothed figure, the vest had no identifying markers on the back and nothing on the clothing either to identify himself. Holding himself up flush against the ceiling using nothing but a bar to keep himself there, the legs lowered out of the darkness slowly followed by the rest of the body like an Olympic gymnast. Holding on with one hand the figure's face was revealed; strong jawed with a scar that ran under the black shades along the check and to the jaw line. The eyes never showed but there was intense gaze looking around the room before the figure let go and landed on the ground with not so much as a sound.

Pulling a pistol from the leg holster the man started to do a methodical sweep before eyeing the surroundings and gauging the location in which he was going to thoroughly trash his opponent. Cocking his head to the side he listened in and heard the very soft soles of boots about 30 feet from his location. Holstering his weapon he moved silently to a shadowed concrete pillar and stood behind it.

"_I know you are here Mr. Destler, pity that you hide while I stalk you"_

The man looked around the corner using his peripheral vision to spot the man that he was after. The blond man had his back to him. Gauging his opponent and the way he was holding himself, the military man looked around at the surroundings before he saw an area that open for the taking for a small 'magic' trick. Using a talent that had as a child he 'threw' his voice in an open dark area smirking as he saw the blond man's head snap to the voice and the empty darkness.

"I know that you think you are stalking me, but you look for a ghost..." Throwing his voice to another area, he smirked again as the blond's head snapped again to the other side. "And ghosts don't want to be found unless they want to..." The voice came from right in front of the man this time, but the blond had recovered from the first two small voices locations, he had been listening for anything but whomever was doing this had been doing it for a very long time as nothing was given up. The military man moved silently as he threw his voice one last time. "Ghosts are gentle creatures, they watch and protect..." Standing right behind the blond man, he tapped the man on the shoulder with one hand his left fist pulled back.

"But you Albert Wesker aren't dealing with a ghost... you are dealing with a Wraith" Wesker was thrown back and down to a knee by the force of the punch that he took to the face, a split lip was all he got but his jaw hurt for a few moments before he growled low.

The man stepped into the dull light smiling a bit as Wesker looked up from the ground very pissed off.

"_And you Erik Destler just made your final mistake"_

"Really?" Erik's response was a very swift kick to the face before being pulled into a standing choke hold. Wesker had moved too fast for Erik to see but he felt that kick and it made his vision blur for a few moments before it cleared and he grabbed the arm around his neck, Wesker was trying very hard to break Erik's neck but he found there was a large amount of resistance and the grip that was on his hand much too powerful as his arm was ripped away and with a sudden flip the blond man was on his back before he felt the ground beneath him then nothing as he was pulled and swung into a concrete pillar shattering it.

When he landed on the ground and slide into a fallen wall he looked through his black shades, his red eyes burned with a hate that not many people survived in the past. However the thudded footsteps made his face contort with rage as he got himself up off the ground.

"_You, I will enjoy tearing limb from limb" _Wesker snarled as he advanced on Erik. Erik gave an evil smile and shook his arms loose, and laughed. Wesker just looked at the man who took the information in stride before giving a grin that said 'come get me then'. The movement was sudden and the way the kick connected to Erik chest there was an audible groan from the man, but an arm wrapped around Wesker's raised leg before he was picked off the ground like last time but, learning from his mistakes Wesker snapped his other leg into Erik's face knocking the shades off to the ground forcing Erik to leg of the leg he had. Spinning he landed on his front coughing out blood from a cut inside his mouth that had started to heal.

Wesker had landed gracefully and strode up to Erik picking the man up by the neck, and it wasn't as easy as Wesker had thought, this man weighed a ton. Holding Erik by his neck he looked the man in the eye deciding what he should pull apart first. Grabbing at the man's right arm he looked at Erik's split but healing face.

"_Let's take an arm and a leg shall we?"_ Wesker pulled with his strength and what surprised him the most wasn't the fact that Erik didn't scream in pain, but the skin and cloth of the sleeve came off leaving and exposing a fully robotic arm run and powered by powerful pistons and hydraulics. The skin in his hand was false clearly and designed to pull off and away when a certain amount of tearing occurred. Erik let out a harsh bark as he shot his metal fist into Wesker's stomach allowing Erik to drop to the ground and move forwards letting a powerful line drive punch to Wesker's chest making the man explode backwards.

"I've had my arm ripped from my body; it's nothing new to me"

Wesker roared and launched himself at Erik, this time Erik was ready and he anticipated where his enemy was going to appear. Wesker had moved so fast that it looked like he had teleported from one location to the next but his opponent turned in time to block a flying fist. The fight was like a dance, and this dance was much like those to see who could keep going and last. Slamming his fist into Erik's side the metal chest plate groaned but it didn't bend as Wesker had wanted it to, but the satisfying crash and crunch as Erik flew threw a few concrete pillars made up for his inability to break Erik's chest and rip his heart out.

Sliding along the rubble ground Erik finally came to a stop rolling himself onto his back breathing heavily. Wesker punched out the remains of a pillar as he walked by, the rebar that was inside the pillar was snapped off leaving a chunk of concrete attached. Picking it up Erik looked up in time to see rebar coming down for his head. Rolling out of the way and to his knees he saw the concrete clubbed rebar hit the ground and shatter the bar itself was still useful but the club part gone from the impact.

Standing Erik just had enough time to blink and he looked down to see his leg pinned to the ground by the rebar. Smirking he looked at the thing holding his right leg down, Wesker expected the man to be screaming in pain by now but as evident by the smirk on Erik's face. Wesker was again jolted that he didn't cause any pain then the direct hits to certain areas, but even those where superficial and low groans and nothing like his previous enemies whom begged him to make the pain stop.

"_What are you?"_

"I'm like you... just not a viral freak" Erik pulled the rebar free from his leg and stood, with a speed that Wesker did not expect that exact same rebar was in Weskers chest just below his lung in his liver. This would not do, but the shock on his face wasn't from the pain that was coursing through him, but from the shock that the man before him was able to throw it with speed rivalling his own and precision as Erik clearly was aiming for the liver to bleed him out... or try to.

Growling in pain Wesker pulled the rebar out but didn't see Erik launch an attack, and from the fist and elbow combinations to his face and torso, Wesker could feel bones breaking and healing as fast as the virus would allow but the liver injury was taking its toll and his energy was starting to wear out as the virus tried to keep up with the pace of the injuries. Erik was starting to slow but it was because of his mechanical components that he was able to keep going, but it was a very lucky kick that allowed Wesker to get away.

"_It's not over Destler, not by a long shot"_ Wesker was holding his chest as he jumped up through a broken hole in the ceiling. Spitting out blood to the side Wesker struggled to keep himself standing as his body fought to keep the liver from completely failing and bleeding out as blood seeped out of the hole where the rebar once was.

"No I don't expect it is... is it?" Erik watched the red eyes glare at him murderously, in a blink of an eye the eyes where gone and Erik was left standing alone in the dim light of the complex room in which they had fought. Spotting his shades on the floor he walked over to them and picked them up checking them over. The shades had been designed to take beating such as the one they had just been in, cleaning them off with a cloth in his pocket before putting them on and looking around one final time.

"Guess he forgot that not everyone is human... but then again... nothing is what it is seems" A light bulb had just broke throwing Erik into darkness, but there was an eerie glow of blood red in the dark behind black tinted shades before they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winner of the First round: Erik Destler

Method of Win: Rebar to Wesker's liver and repeated punches and elbows slowing the virus' healing time.

((And there we have it, this was actually a roll of a die that I cast, if Wesker were to have won.... Erik would of been thrashed around more and finally thrown into that pit of spikes. But on a chance roll of Erik:5 and Wesker 4. Erik takes the first round. Not much of a first fight but it was an introduction to the best of 7 brawl.

Next up the second round in the Spenser Mansion, place your bets and let the best man win.

Please also read and review even if I'm doing this for my own amusement))


End file.
